Les feux de l'humour
by Ptronille
Summary: Après Pour un bonbon au citron Que se passetil quand les deux tourteraux Albus et Voldy décident de se faire produire dans une série feux de l'amour à la HP ? de Panthere et Ptronille
1. Prologue

**Les Feux de l'Humour**

Personnages : J.K Rowling

Réalisatrices : Panthere et Ptronille

Scénario : Panthere et Ptronille

Son : Panthere et Ptronille

Image : Panthere et Ptronille

Texte : Panthere et Ptronille

Chanson : Panthere et Ptronille

Techniciens : Panthere et Ptronille

…

**_Code pour comprendre _**

Entre : moments avec Albus, Voldie et Snape qui regardent la série « Les Feux de l'Humour ».

Entre oOoOo : changement de moments

_Mot_ (italique) : Quand le scénariste parle

Mot (souligné) : quand la direction (le plus souvent) ou un perso ou une narratrice fait un commentaire.

**Mot** (gras) : on ne voit pas de caractère gras dans les Feux de l'Humour. L'humour l'est déjà bien assez ! (ah ah ah, rions trois fois…)

-PROLOGUE-

Albus Dumbledore, grand sorcier de haute taille (Nda : c'est sur que on voit pas un grand sorcier en nain ') et Lord Voldemort, euhhh, sorcier machiavélique encore plus grand (en taille) que l'autre vieillard décrépi, regardait fixement une boule de cristal.

Gigantesque, celle-ci diffusait une pub pour des serviettes hygiéniques. Mais, malgré leurs fortes tendances perverses, ce n'était pas ça qui les intéressait.

Non, ce n'était pas ça. En effet, ces deux majestueux, grandioses, fantastiques, incroyables sorciers avaient été les stars d'un feuilleton télé. Ils attendaient avec impatience la rediffusion de leur série télévisée adorée.

Malgré le fait que c'était la cinquième fois qu'ils revoyaient l'unique saison de leur émission, ils étaient toujours autant saisis par leur beauté, leur prestance, leur magnificence.

Le célèbre producteur de "Chou et Chouquette" ou encore de la très connue saga "Sur le chemin du Paris-Brest", Kadh Jehfio, avait accepté de très bon cœur (ou serait-ce la baguette de Voldemort sur sa tempe qui l'ait convaincu?) de les produire.

Mais bref, le résultat était là, ils étaient immortalisés à jamais.

Le nom de cette série qui les a fait haleter et pleurer est...

"AAAAAAHHHHH! S'écria Voldemort"

Une publicité de rasage était diffusée et un jeune mannequin se pavanait avec des jambes gracieusement épilées. Dumbledore lui zappa furieusement d'un coup de télécommande magique (qui en outre peut vous paralyser, vous faire vider votre vessie magiquement, et bien sûr assure les fonctions de la télécommande bien que l'option cacahuètes soit terriblement pratique).

« AAAAAAAAHHHH ! cria à nouveau Voldemort. NE CHANGE PAS DE CHAÎNE ! ON PASSE DANS UNE HEURE ! »

« …. »

« …. »

« Pardon Tominou. »

Sur ce, Dumbledore l'embrassa. La passion l'emportant, ils commencèrent à s' « échauffer ». Ils enlevèrent rapidement leurs vêtements qu'ils lancèrent n'importe où.

En caleçon et avec ardeur, ils s'embrassèrent. Soudain ils entendirent un bruit, comme une explosion.

Tom regarda sévèrement son amant.

« Je t'avais interdit de manger des flageolets Albonbon. »

« Je n'ai rien fait Mamour ! »

« Alors que s'est-il passé ? »

Leurs regards furent attirés par la trace noire qui entourait le meuble où se dressait jadis leur précieuse boule magique.

Ils tombèrent sur les genoux, l'excitation remplacée par de l'effroi.

« NNNOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN ! »

Plusieurs de leurs vêtements avaient recouvert la boule certes gigantesque mais pas assez pour combattre une robe de sorcier, une couverture de 5 kilogrammes etc.

"MON PORTE-JARRETELLES !" pleura Dumbledore.

"LA BOULE ! ELLE EST CASSEE ! ELLE EST COMPLETEMENT CASSEE !" (NdPtr: hommage aux Visiteurs...)

"MERDE !" s'écria à son tour Dumbledore.

Ils se regardèrent avec des yeux larmoyants.

"Mais comment va-t-on faire ? C'est dans moins d'une heure ! Et même Boule-de-cristal Achat ne peut pas livrer une Boulévision aussi vite !" dit Dumbledore, presque aux larmes.

"Ne t'inquiète pas !" répondit Voldemort en reprenant son statut de 'mâle sournois et calculateur'. "Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver ici des boules de cristal à volonté ?" demanda-t-il.

"MON TOMINOU ! TU ES TROP GENIAL !" dit Albus en lui sautant dans les bras. "On va aller chez cette enquiquineuse de Trelawney!"

Dumbledore agrippa son amant par le bras et le traîna avec une force inconnue jusque devant l'antre de la redoutée Trelawney. Celui-qui ne craignait-rien-sauf-Dumbledore trembla de peur.

"J'ai bien peur que je n'en ressortirai pas vivant. Si je ne suis pas revenu dans 15 minutes, vas chercher du secours. Je t'aime Tominou."

Il monta la trappe tandis que Voldemort avait les larmes aux yeux, ému par le courage de son homme.

oOoOo

Albus frissonna de peur. Une telle cacophonie. L'anarchie! Un désastre humain! Il vit le professeur avachi à même le sol, bavant, arrosant ainsi les petites plantes qui poussaient entre les lattes du plancher. Celles-ci se délectaient de cette eau et fleurissaient à vue d'œil

Il se plaqua contre un mur, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, les yeux fixés sur la porte, à l'autre bout de la salle. En gros, sur un panneau, était écrit :

_"C'est là que tu dois aller, pauvre couillon._

_Tu n'aurais pas dû péter la boule, espèce de con."_

"Laisse tomber ! On est à Poudlard" pensa Dumbledore.

L'on s'était souvent demandé pourquoi le vieil homme aimait tant les Moldus. En fait, il s'en foutait complètement. Tout ce qu'il aimait chez eux, c'était les James Bond. Décidant de faire comme son personnage de feuilleton favori, il prit sa baguette et se faufila jusqu'au milieu de la salle.

Puis, se disant qu'il fallait absolument ajouter une note de tragique à l'histoire, il bondit en pleine lumière, s'écroulant sur le sol.

"ARRRGH, je suis touché ! Tu vas devoir continuer sans moi Tominou parce que..."

Note de la Direction : nous vous épargnons ce monologue de mauvais goût faisant deux pages car il est vraiment pitoyable. La seule chose que je tiens à vous dire c'est que jamais Voldemort ne l'a pas entendu. Donc au bout d'un quart d'heure, Bubus s'est calmé et a continué son "aventure"... Voici la suite.

Albonbon ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait une crampe au bras à force de le tenir levé et de plus son dos commençait à protester, vu que cela faisait quinze minutes qu'il était allongé par terre, à déclamer un "monologue de mauvais goût".

Alors il se releva et...

Hurla.

Face à lui se dressait une vision d'horreur...

"Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait," rugit Trelawney, terrorisant le petit enfant qu'était Dumbledore.

Dans sa tête, Albus se demanda s'il existait des pare-brise anti-postillons. Il mit l'idée dans un coin de son cerveau giggaaannnteesssqquuuee.

"Vous allez payer! Vous allez PAYEEERRR !" s'étrangla-t-elle.

Puis tout à coup, elle tomba à terre, le visage doux et pacifique.

Dumbledore fut ému par cette dame avec un si fort caractère et d'une beauté irrésistible. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement. Ecartant, avec douceur le voile qui couvrait son visage, il l'observa, penché au-dessus d'elle. (ndpant: serait ce le début d'une reconversion? mystèèèrreeeee)

Tout d'un coup, la poitrine de Trelawney se souleva, et celle-ci s'éveilla. Elle vociféra, libérant la quantité de bave accumulée lors de ces quelques secondes d'inconscience.

Inutile de préciser que Dumbledore ne vit pas très clair. Il ajouta l'idée d'essuie-glaces incorporée à des lunettes dans le même coin de cerveau où il avait mit l'idée d'un pare-brise à postillons.

Ah, tant de matière grise dépensée à lutter contre les postillons.

Alors, Trelawney dit la phrase qui sonnait très bien dans la bouche des méchants :

"Fous allez mourrrrirrrrrr !"

oOoOo

Voldemort regarda avec anxiété la porte. Il entendait divers cris mais, n'ayant jamais été un Gryffondor, il n'avait pas le courage d'y aller Que voulez-vous, tout le monde a ses tares...

Il regardait donc la porte. Avec anxiété. En fait non, nous dirons : Donc, Voldemort regardait la porte avec anxiété.

C'est le moment que choisit Rogue pour se taper l'incruste.

"Voldychoupinet d'amûûûûûr ! Vous allez bien ?"

Bien sûr, le Maître des Potions portait toujours son tutu rose. Ainsi qu'un slip sur la tête. À pois verts, en plus !

Note de la Direction : il faudrait changer un peu. Mettons des pois argentés

_Ah non ! Pas des pois argentés ! Ca ne se verrait pas !_

_NdD :_ mais si !

_Non_

NdD : bon, dorés-rouge et qui font coin coin quand on appuie dessus alors ?

_Parfait._

Donc Rogue portait un slip sur la tête, aux pois dorés-rouges qui faisaient coin coin quand on appuyait dessus. Voldemort trouvait ça particulièrement charmant.

"Ah Sevy ! ça gaze?" demanda-t-il tout en louchant sur le corps adipeux de Rogue. "Où as-tu donc acheté ce magnifique slip?"

(ndpant: Pour ceux qui ignorent adipeux, comme Ptronille par exemple, cela signifie fait de graisse ou très gras)

(NdPtro : BOTHER !)

"C'est moi qui l'ai fait! annonça fièrement Rogue. Le rouge et or me va si bien !" dit-il, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

"Ohh Deaaarrr !" s'exclama Voldemort. "Tu peux m'en faire un ?"

"Bien sûr. Cela fera 10 gallions. Ce sera tout ?" imita Rogue.

"Alors, je le veux rose pétant avec des têtes de mort vert pomme un peu partout. Je veux qu'à chaque fois qu'on touche une des têtes, on entende "BOTHER!"dit par une voix de jeune fille qui prend 14 ans en Septembre," fit-il, les yeux remplacés par des cœurs.

Rogue eut un grand sourire pas vraiment professionnel -quoique un slip je-sais-plus-quelle-couleur-à-pois-dorés-rouges sur la tête ne l'aidait pas vraiment non plus en cette voie.

"Bien sûr, dear. Tu en veux un pour ton Amûr aussi ? C'est seulement 1 Gallion de plus !"

"Oh, ouais ! Je suis sûr qu'il en aimerait un avec des étoiles qui brillent dans le noir. J'arriverai à le trouver tout le temps comme ça !"

Il y eut à ce moment un cri plus horrible que les autres. Mais il venait du couloir d'en face et non de la porte de Trelawney.

"Kézako ?" demanda Voldemort au Maître des Potions.

"Bah, c'est le jeune Potter qui fait mumuse avec le jeune Malfoy. Bah, c'est le jeune Potter qui fait mumuse av-"

"Merde, il est en mode disque rayé !"dit l'ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis que les 'Bah, c'est le jeune..." résonnaient dans le couloir.

Voldemort regarda avec condescendance son mangemort dévaler les escaliers en criant à tue-tête "QUI VEUT SE FAIRE UNE PARTOUZE AVEC ME ET VOLDY?". Il voulut se réfugier et monta à quatre pattes l'échelle.

Un élève qui passa par là pensa "Voldemort par terre, bonheur pour... Naa toutes les âmes sensibles ne sont pas prêtes à ça"

oOoOo

Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Dumbledore dansait en agitant des mouchoirs et Trelawney était fascinée par les mouvements si gracieux que faisait Dumbledore. La bave faisait un léger ploc sur le sol, donnant la pulsation à Dumbledore.

Voldemort fut également submergé par son amour. Il dansait si bien! Malgré ses 152 ans pétants, il restait resplendissant et souple. Voldemort ne doutait pas de sa souplesse mais il ignorait que Trelawney avait la tendance à baver sur les homosexuels. Surtout sur SON homosexuel. Il vit rouge griffondor.

Il prit le premier objet qui tomba sous sa main et se précipita en lançant le cri du samouraï sur la pauvre femme. Il l'assomma, surprenant Dumbledore qui n'entendait plus le ploc régulier de la bave sur le plancher.

"Mamour !" s'écria Dumbledore. "Que fais-tu ici?"

"Je suis venu te sauver" , dit fièrement Voldemort.

"Ah mon amoouuurrrrr ! Je ne te savais pas si courageux ! Mais ma danse hypnotique aurait eu raison de cette gorgone!"

"Albonbon ! Tu es si forrrttttt !" s'émut Tom, les larmes aux yeux.

"Je sais, je sais. Mais ce n'était vraiment rien tu sais."

Voldemort resta en extase devant son héros.

"Tu peux encore danser Albonbon ?"

Sitôt dit, Dumbledore reprit sa danse. Captivé, Voldemort laissa tomber l'objet avec lequel il avait assommé Trelawney.

"AAAAAÏÏÏEEEE !"

L'objet roula jusqu'aux pieds de Dumbledore qui trébucha.

"Je vais détruire toutes ces pu de boules de cristal ! s'écria Voldemort."

« …. »

« ….. »

oOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient ré-installés devant leur nouvelle boule de cristal.

En possession de la télécommande (après l'avoir bien entendu réglée à la fréquence magique de la boule de cristal), ils posèrent leurs yeux sur l'image qui apparaissait.

Une publicité. Pour les macarons au chocolat.

La dernière avant les Feux de l'Humour.

La dernière...

Le jingle se mit en route. Du Phil Collins martyrisé : deux voix criardes chantaient "I can't stop loving you".

C'était bien sûr, Albus et Voldemort.

Ils se calèrent confortablement dans leur fauteuil.

Le show pouvait commencer...

**À suivre**

Note de Panthere : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas capté le sous-entendu avec le slip, tout le monde envoie une review pour souhaiter un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à Ptronille !

Note de Ptronille : hi hi, c'est aujourd'hui ! Merci Panthere d'avoir un esprit si tordu de façon à ce que toi et moi on puisse déconner comme des malades…

BISOUX ! Mais oui, on vous aime !

Ptronille & Panthere / Panthere & Ptronille


	2. Episode 1

**Les Feux de l'Humour**

**By Panthere and Ptronille**

Disclaimer : Les personnes que vous reconnaîtrez ne nous appartiennent pas.

Rappel :

_Le jingle se mit en route. Du Phil Collins martyrisé : deux voix criardes chantaient "I can't stop loving you". _

_C'était bien sûr, Albus et Voldemort._

_Ils se calèrent confortablement dans leur fauteuil._

_Le show pouvait commencer..._

**Bonne lecture !**

_C'est une journée comme les autres à Poudlard._

"Plus fort Harry!"

_Presque comme les autres._

"Mais je fais que ça Ron!"

…

_Ron prit sa baguette et lança un sort._

"Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça avant? cria Harry."

"Désolé Harry. Je n'avais pas prévu que ça resterait coincé!"

_Malfoy arriva par derrière, amusé par la situation._

"Hey Potter! Tu ne t'amuses pas avec ta petite copine Granger?"

"La ferme Malfoy! Va sucer ton pouce ailleurs."

"Si tu le dis Potter. Je serai ravi que tu m'aides, répliqua Malfoy."

_Ron lança un regard amoureux à l'objet, sans s'occuper de son ami. _

"Sans aucun problème. Allons-y maintenant! proposa Harry."

_Toujours aucune réaction de la part de Ron._

"Avec _plaisir_, répliqua Malfoy, un sourire pervers aux lèvres."

_Ils partirent ensemble laissant Ron avec son...gigantesque miroir qui s'était coincé dans les escaliers ... S'il avait eu moins confiance en son ami, il l'aurait suivi. Il aurait alors découvert l'horrible vérité._

_En effet, Harry n'aidait pas du tout Malfoy à sucer son pouce. En fait, les deux s'étaient découvert des tendances sadomasochistes et se flagellaient allègrement dans un placard._

_Mais ils ne savaient pas que Miss Teigne passait par là..._

_Ils s'en rendirent compte deux minutes plus tard. Alors que Drago frappait Harry, on entendit :_

"MeEeAaAaOooowwwWWww !".

"C'est toi qui fais ça, Potter ?rigola Malfoy. »

"Nope."

"Bah, c'est quoi alors ?"

_Malfoy se rendit compte qu'il avait sous les pieds un joli paillasson... mais encore vivant. Les deux sadiques se regardèrent avec un air sadique sur le visage._

**Note de la Direction : les répétitions sont inexcusables donc nous nous excusons avec nos plus plates excuses.**

_Ils eurent alors un autre partenaire._

"Miss Teigne. Où es-tu ma petite? cria Rusard."

**Note de la Direction: Nous tenons à exprimer nos salutations à la communauté des chats martyrisés et nous nous excusons auprès d'eux pour ce gag vaseux**

_Dans le placard, Harry et Drago découvraient les nouvelles possibilités qu'offrait Miss Teigne. Qui aurait pensé que les chats pouvaient être sadomasochistes? Pas eux en tout cas. _

_Il est vrai qu'un chat atteint de la rage leur aurait donné autant de plaisir. Confinée dans l'étroit placard, Miss Teigne griffait tout ce qui lui passait sous la patte. En l'occurrence Harry et Drago. _

_Au bout d'une demi-heure intense, Miss Teigne put sortir du placard en vie. Plus jamais elle ne verrait les placards de la même façon. On raconte qu'elle est maintenant à St Mangouste pour dommages dus aux objets et est soigneusement étudiée par de nombreux spécialistes._

_Pendant ce temps, Ron regardait son miroir. En fait, il regardait DANS son miroir. Et il se voyait. Et il s'aimait. De plus en plus. Toujours plus._

_Il se trouvait beau, avec ses cheveux roux tous plats et ses yeux bleus ternes ! Avec ses boutons d'acné sur la figure et ses taches de rousseur beaucoup trop nombreuses. _

_Il adorait aussi ses grosses lèvres. Cela lui donnait un côté sensuel..._

_Rogue arriva derrière lui. Il avait repris son maillot de bain panthere rose (NdPtr : ah ah ! vengeance du bêtisier !) et portait en plus une cape Superman et des bas en laine._

"Salut Weasley, quess tuuuu fais ?"

_Rogue trouvait très classe de parler comme les rappeurs, et en faisant des rimes débiles._

"Je m'aime..."

"Tu devraiiiis pas, beau tu l'esss pas..."

**Note de la Direction: Nous détestons Ron. Cela influe sur ce récit.**

"Meuh si qu'j'suis beau, d'abord !"

"T'es moche espèce de... GROS MOCHE !"

_Et Rogue s'enfuit en ricanant comme un farfadet ricanant. Ron, au bord des larmes, jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. Cela suffit à le réconforter._

"Tu me comprends toujours, mon beau miroir..."

_Le soleil se coucha sur Poudlard, lieu de tant de féérie. Alors que le coq sorcier chantait 19h, il se reçut un sort bien placé qui le fit se taire. L'étudiant eut un sourire sadique et rentra manger dans la Grande Salle._

_La Grande Salle était un exemple de débauche suivi par de nombreux sorciers. Les étudiants anglais, censés avoir des manières certaines, mangeaient comme les gorets qu'ils étaient. Le Noble Malfoy lui avait préféré une autre sorte de dîner. Un jeune garçon pur par exemple. _

_Les Serpentards, privés de leur cerveau, au sens propre comme figuré, étaient sous le joug de...Crabbe et Goyle. Seniors, cela s'entend. Car les Juniors semblaient incapables de respirer si Malfoy ne leur ordonnait pas. Quel désarroi et destin fatals! Mr et Mme Crabbe, Mr et Mme Goyle étaient venus pour la semaine parentale. Mais cela n'avait pas été avec grande joie._

**Note de la Direction: Excusez Panthere pour cette horrible syntaxe mais son corps manque cruellement d'ananas.**

_À la table des professeurs, on entendit quelques chuchotis entre Dumbledore et Mc Gonnagal qui finalement exhiba sa baguette magique aux yeux innocents du Directeur. Celui-ci déglutit puis se leva. Le silence se fit après un "VOS GUEEEUULLEUUHHHH!" magnifiquement dit par Voldemort._

"J'ai le devoir et l'honneur de vous annoncer officiellement que..."

:--- :

Avec Marsou, révélez le Dieu qui sommeille en vous.

En association avec Les Feux de l'Humour.

Voldemort, assis devant sa boulée (télé sorcière), essuya deux larmes.

"Je suis bon, hein ?"

"Voui mamour, mais j'ai envie d'aller aux waters. Tu me passes ton journal ?"

"Mais voyons, il y a l'option "vider la vessie" de la télécommande !"

Et oui, en ce moment chez Couic, le fast food préféré de Voldemort, on donne une télécommande avec trois options ! En partenariat avec les Feux de l'Humour.

:-- :

"J'ai le devoir et l'honneur de vous annoncer officiellement que cette semaine, Mr-Mme Abott, Mr-Mme MacMilan seront les parents Poufsouffles ! Que Mr-Mme Weasleys et Mr-Mme Granger seont les parents Gryffondors ! Que Mr-Mme Chang et les parents de Marietta-je-sais-plus-son-nom-de-famille-désolé seront les parents serdaigles.

Oh, et aussi que les parents Serpentards sont Mme-Mr Crabbe et Goyle. Mais vous le saviez. Ils ronflent forts… »

_Il marqua une pause et inspira profondément._

"En conséquence, et pour préserver la santé fragile de nos étudiants, nous avons décidé de leur accorder des chambres séparés.

Pour s'y rendre Messieurs et Mesdames, il suffit de monter au cinquième étage, de tourner à gauche, d'avancer tout droit pendant 50 mètres, de tourner à gauche, d'avancer tout droit pendant 100 mètres, puis de tourner à droite, et c'est au bout du couloir.

Vous pouvez également prendre directement à droite avant d'aller à gauche mais dans ce cas, il faudra aller à droite pour aller tout droit et ensuite tourner 2 fois à gauche et de ne pas prendre l'escalier mais d'aller sur la droite et ensuite d'aller tout droit pendant 45 mètres. Puis soulever la tapisserie de Bubulle le chien-chien. Mais attention il est irascible.

Si vous choisissez de passer par Bubulle, il suffit de prendre le passage secret. Là c'est simple, tournez 2 fois à droite et une fois à gauche. Vous déboucherez sur le couloir qui est devant votre chambre.

Mais si Bubulle vous refuse l'accès, il faut alors continuer votre chemin et lorsque vous arriverez au fond du couloir, prendre la porte mauve qui vous amènera au quatrième étage. De là, vous pourrez remonter et tourner directement à gauche..."

(Note de Ptr : si y a quelqu'un qui nous dit que notre plan est complètement illogique, je dis que c'est un guick !)

**Note de la Direction: Si vous avez mal à la tête, vous n'avez pas le sens de l'orientation. Si vous n'avez pas fini de lire le paragraphe, je vous conseille de le faire pour la suite de cette histoire. Si vous avez tout compris, je vous félicite de cet exploit digne d'Einstein.**

_Presque tout le monde hocha la tête, signe qu'ils avaient tout à fait compris. Les seuls perdus étaient les Crabbe et Goyle. Où allaient-ils dormir? Mme Crabbe se souvint vaguement d'une Bubulle qui leur indiquerait le chemin vers le quatrième étage où ils dormiraient. Mais ça ne lui disait pas où elle allait dormir! Chez les trois autres, c'était le silence radio cérébral. Le dîner se termina sans encombre. Tout le monde partit, oubliant les quatre adultes Serpentards désemparés._

"Baaaaaaahhhhh oùùùùùùùùùùùùù onnnnnnnnnnnnn vaaaaaaaaaaa ?" demanda Mme Goyle.

_Les Crabbe et les Goyle s'expriment de la même façon : lennnnnnteeeeeemeennnnnntttt..._

"Jeeeeeee saaaaaaiiiiissss paaaaaaassss..." répondit son mari.

"Onnnnnn aaaaaa qu'ààààààà chhherrrrrrchhhhherrrrrr unn plaaaacaaaaarrrrrddd oùùùùùù dooooorrrrmmiiirr."

_Les quatre idiots auraient pu saluer cet effort de réflexion qui fit remonter la moyenne de la connerie humaine de 0,0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 pourcent, mais ils étaient trop bêtes pour le faire. Résultat, cela fit baisser la moyenne de 3 pourcent. OUIN !_

_ Qu'ils sont cons, ma parole, qu'ils sont c..._

**Note de la Direction : VIRÉ ! AU suivant**

_Donc Crabbe, Goyle, Crabbe femelle et Goyle femelle couraient dans les couloirs. Ce n'aurait pas été grave si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre. Mais... Et bien, ils faisaient le poids, à eux quatre, d'un gros éléphant. Alors ils réveillaient pratiquement tout le monde en courant..._

_Ils réveillaient tant de monde qu'un monsieur très fin, aux cheveux argents et aux yeux verts, j'ai nommé M. Salazar Serpentard fut tiré de son sommeil éternel._

"BORDEL MAIS VOUS POUVEZ PAS FAIRE MOINS DE BRUIT ?"

"Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisss on chhhhherrrrrrccchhhheuuuuuuhhhh oùùùù doooorrrrmiiiiiirrr..."

"RAH, IL FAUT BIEN ÊTRE DES GRYFFONDORS POUR SE TROUVER SI EMPOTE ! »

_Salazar connut alors l'horreur suprême._

"Onnnnnn éééétttaaaiiiiitttt àààà Serrrrrpennnnnntaaaaarrrd..."

_Le fondateur s'énerva grave._

"BONFAITESPAS BIIIIP ETALLEZTOUTDROITYAUNTABLEAUETDERRIE REYADEUXCHAMBRESETLEMOTDEPASSEC'ESTBIDULE, MAINTENANTLAISSEZMOIDORMIR !" débita-t-il d'une voix suraigüe sans même prendre la peine de détacher ses mots.

_Et il les planta là. Etait-ce le fait que les cris se répercutèrent sur tous les murs ou bien un miracle tant attendu mais les quatre comparses se dirigèrent au bon endroit. Seul problème, de quel tableau parlait Serpentard? Il y avait ce joli tableau où un nain faisait de la purée d'un goret ou l'autre où trois petits cochons dansaient devant le regard maternel de leur maman. Goyle Senior fit alors preuve d'intelligence. _

"On vaaa se sépaareeerrrr..."

"Maiiss pourqquuuooooiiii?demanda la femme Crabbe."

"On vaaa se sépaareeerrr..."

**Note de la Direction: Nous sommes navrés mais le sérum injecté à Goyle ne fait plus effet. un docteur se précipite sur Goyle et l'allonge par terre. D'un air sadique, il plante la seringue dans le postérieur gras de l'homme, et leennteemmeeennt, il appuie pour inoculer le produit Merci Docteur! Nous pouvons reprendre**

"On vaaa se sépaaareeerr pourrr trouuveer laaa chammbreee!"

_Donc, ils se séparèrent pour trouver la chambre. Goyle, sous l'effet du produit, eut l'intelligence de regarder sous un des tableaux. Les trois autres se séparèrent dès la sortie du couloir. Goyle Femme alla à droite, Crabbe Femme à gauche et Crabbe Homme tout devant. _

_Soudain, un homme s'avança vers Goyle Homme. Il avait l'air furieux._

"BIIPP ça te suffit pas espèce de biipp d'avoir eu 50 cl de ce biip de produit! Quel biipp!"

_Le Noble et Calme Salazar lui désigna le portrait du nain avec la purée de goret. Il dit le mot de passe "bidule" et poussa Goyle à l'intérieur d'un coup de pied pour le derrière déjà endolori par la piqûre. _

**Note de la Direction: Nous coupons les images qui auraient suivi si nous ne les avions pas coupées pour cause de violence extrême. À la place, nous diffusons un reportage sur la Panthere (ndpant: D).**

La Panthere est une personne d'apparence très sympa. Elle est pourtant, à ses heures perdues, aussi folle, vicieuse et ludique qu'une Ptronille. La grande différence entre les deux est qu'elle écrit des fics et les continue, elle. Cependant, elle refuse de donner tout extrait peut importe le moyen qu'on utilise pour l'avoir.

La Panthere est néanmoins une personne vraiment supra cool digne de connaître et c'est bien pour ça qu'on fait un reportage sur elle.

**Note de la Direction : nous tenions à le mettre ce petit reportage**

Note de Tominou et Albonbon : ouaip après tout c'est majoritairement grâce à elle qu'on est ensemble...

_Goyle déboucha donc -tête la première, il est vrai- dans la pièce. En vérité, beaucoup l'avait pris pour un placard à balais, mais ça, c'était parce que une femme aux cheveux très rêches se tenait appuyé contre le mur. Et elle se tenait très droite. Et elle était blonde._

_MAIS ! En vérité, cette femme était Helga Poufsouffle : elle s'était un jour paumée, retrouvée dans ce placard -pardon, dans cette pièce- et s'était endormie. Cela faisait mille ans qu'elle était endormie. Mais l'arrivée impromptue de Goyle la réveilla..._

_Et il était mondialement connu qu'Helga Poufsouffle avait un sale caractère dans les moments où elle en avait..._

"PUREE MAIS JE VOULAIS DORMIR MOI ALORS TU VAS DEGUERPIR BIEN VITE OU JE TE TAPE DESSUS ! ET OÙ EST MON CAFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"

_Il était aussi connu que Goyle était lennnnnnnnnnnnt... Mais il ressortit bien vite. Avec un bleu en plus. Je vous laisse deviner où..._

_Serpentard salua sa collègue puis, avec un grand sourire qui ne lui allait pas du tout..._

_PAN ! Retour à la case placard_

_Helga recula de quelques pas, esquivant le Goyle. Puis elle fit un coup sec du pied, digne de Zidane. _(ndpant: ALLEZ ZIZOOUUU!)._ Le Goyle atterrit 20 mètres plus loin, 5 mètres derrière Salazar qui dut se baisser pour éviter le projectile. _

"Salut les loulous!"

"Heyyy! My Deeaarr! Comment vas-tu Godric! Ca fait des siècles qu'on s'est pas vu! s'exclama Helga."

"Je vais super bien merci ma louloute! J'ai amené Rowena avec moi! "

"C'est vrai? Oh! Tu es magnifique Rowena! Tu as tellement changé! C'est incroyable!"

"AAAAAATTEEENTTIOONNN! cria Serpentard avant de shooter violement dans le Goyle."

_Les trois fondateurs s'écartèrent. Tandis qu'Helga se plaçait, Godric et Rowena s'assirent dans les tribunes_ **Note de la Direction: Plus vite les techniciens! Installez-moi ces tribunes!** _Serdaigle fit apparaître un calepin et griffonna dessus._

"Tu fais qquuooii? demanda Gryffondor."

"Je calcule ! Voyons, s'il pénètre dans l'air au 38° par la racine carrée de l'hypoténuse du triangle ABC, A, B et C étant..."

"Hum, je vois."

_Serdaigle continua à marmotter des paroles INCOMPREHENSIBLES et Gryffondor décida de faire son occupation favorite..._

_...Emmerder Serpentard._

"Alors Serpy, comment ça gaze ? Tu pues, ma parole ! Tu étais encore en train de faire une potion ?"

"Oui, et pour faire raccourcir ton nez, d'ailleurs !" répondit-il du tac au tac.

"Maizeuh ! Mon nez est normal !" dit Gryffondor en cachant son nez qui était "un cap ! que dis-je ! un je-sais-plus quoi ! Une péninsule !"

_L'on entend soudain 3 grands BOUM. Serpentard avait envoyé à Helga Crabbe Homme et Femme et Goyle Femme. Helga s'écria._

"T'AS TRRIICCHHEEE!"

"Oh!Oh!Oh! Salazar Serpentard a fait une attaque déloyale! L'arbitre sanctionnera-t-il? commenta Godric, dans son micro imaginaire. "

_Aussitôt, Rowena siffla dans son sifflet. Elle s'avança vers Serpentard et retira de sa poche un carton rouge._

"Mais Madame l'Arbitre! Ce n'était qu'une stratégie inventée! Une simple Ruse! se défendit Salazar."

"Voilà qui met fin à cette partie! Le vainqueeur esssttt...HELGGAAA! Elle remporte sa 12ème victoire consécutives et conserve sa ceinture de championne !BRAVO HELGA! HELGA! CLAP CLAP CLAP! HELGA! CLAP CLAP CLAP! HELGAAA!"

"Comme l'exige la règle, le perdant doit ranger le matériel. Le gagnant peut lui regagner son vestiaire, déclara Godric."

_Salazar fit plusieurs coups de pieds rageurs dans le postérieur des ballons et Crabbe H&F et Goyle H&F atterirent dans leur chambre. Helga quant à elle fut portée par ses camarades jusqu'à une autre salle._

_Puis Salazar rejoignit les autres. Ils se saoulèrent dignement la gueule et tous les habitants de Poudlard étranglèrent leur oreiller : quand pourraient-ils enfin DORMIR ?_

_Bien évidemment, ayant compris que ça ne s'arrêterait pas avant le matin, Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy et Miss Teigne avaient décidé de "refaire une partie"._

_Mais passons..._

_Crabbe F&M et Goyle F&M finirent, à leur trèèèès lennnnnnt rythme par trouver la salle de bain, et les deux chambres. Ils se mirent en pyjama après avoir passé un onguent sur leurs fesses endolories -notamment Goyle... Puis ils se couchèrent. Crabbe femme et Goyle femme se mirent très vite à ronfler, achevant les nerfs des habitants du château qui se mirent à pleurer._

_Les deux maris tentèrent de compter les moutons mais ils ne savaient compter que jusqu'à quatre. C'était ennuyant de recommencer au bout de quatre. Alors ils décidèrent de s'amuser. Ensemble. A leur manière (alias à celle de deux ours en rut)._

_Je peux vous jurer que Madame Pomfresh recueillit un bon nombre de cas de dépressions nerveuses le lendemain matin._

**Ainsi se termine cet épisode des…..FEUX DE L'HUMOUR !**

**:--- :**


	3. Episode 2

**Les Feux de l'Humour**

**By Panthere and Ptronille**

Disclaimer : Les personnes que vous reconnaîtrez ne nous appartiennent pas.

Rappel :

_Les deux maris tentèrent de compter les moutons mais ils ne savaient compter que jusqu'à quatre. C'était ennuyant de recommencer au bout de quatre. Alors ils décidèrent de s'amuser. Ensemble. A leur manière (alias à celle de deux ours en rut)._

_Je peux vous jurer que Madame Pomfresh recueillit un bon nombre de cas de dépressions nerveuses le lendemain matin._

_Un certain esprit frappeur terrorisait gentiment un groupe de premières années lorsqu'un grand cri ébranla le légendaire château de Poudlard._

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEESSS !!!"

_C'était Minerva MacGonagall. Vous penserez sans doute que c'est un cri de rage parce que le-dit Peeves embêtait les premières années. C'est faux._

_En vérité, Minerva poussait un cri de joie._

_Elle n'avait pas vu son "esprit rebelle adoré" depuis le début des grandes vacances._

_Ils se foncèrent dessus... Et Peeves, qui était bigleux, rentra dans une armure, la faisant s'écrouler, passa à travers la Dame Blanche, qui prit un air de vierge effarouchée, trébucha , fit deux ou trois loopings dans l'air pour se stabiliser et... s'emplafonna sur le lustre._

_Oui, je suis d'accord. Quel boulet._

_Mimine soupira, sortit sa baguette et le fit descendre... Puis un petit nain (première année) kleptomane -me demandez pas d'où il sort, j'en sais rien- vint lui piquer et partit en courant vers les cachots. Toute à ses retrouvailles, Minerva décida de régler le problème plus tard..._

_Alors, Minerva fit quelque chose qu'elle adorait. Elle se montra violente envers un élève. _

"MA BAGGUUEEEETTTEEEEUUUHHH!!!cria le copain du kleptomane qui avait pour une raison quelconque réussi à sauver sa baguette de son ami"

_Minerva lança un sort pour libérer Peeves, puis jetta la baguette à la face de l'élève qui partit en s'enfuyant. celui-ci se plaignit bien à Dumbledore mais il ne le crût jamais. _

_Elle porta son fardeau inconscient jusqu'à une salle isolée et poussièreuse qu'elle nettoya d'un coup de baguette. Puis elle déposa l'esprit frappeur sur le lit et le borda._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux._

"Minerva!"

"Peevy!Tu m'as horriblement manquée!"

"Toi aussi mon amour! Mais tu sais, il faut qu'on parle."

"Avant ça, embrassons nous!"

_Minerva se rapprocha de Peeves mais celui-ci la repoussa._

"Je suis sérieux Minerva. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi. Tu vieillis et moi je demeure jeune. Un jour tu mourras et je serais le plus triste des esprits frappeurs."

_Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Minerva répliqua vivement:_

"Mais non! Notre amour sera éternel!"

"Désolé mon amour mais je te quitte."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooonnnn, Peevy, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pas à moi ! A Trelawney, je comprends, elle bavait tout le temps, mais moi j'ai fait des efforts ! Ne me laisse pas, mon amûûûr !"

« Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne sont Minerva. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, avoua Peeves. »

« Comment ? Tu m'as trompée ? Tu as OSE alors que j'ai arrêté le whiskey pur feu simplement pour toi ?! »

« J'ai découvert la vérité Minerva. J'ai compris que tu me mentais depuis le début. Tu as arrêté le whiskey pur feu mais tu as continué tes mauvaises habitudes. »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

_Une goutte de sueur roula sur la tempe du professeur. Avait-il _vraiment _découvert ?_

« Je ne puis tolérer que tu continues à vivre ainsi en me mentant sur tes prétendues "activités extra-scolaires". C'est une des raisons qui me fait rompre avec toi Minerva, déclara Peeves. »

« JE SUIS DESOLEE ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de garder les vinyles des Rolling Stones ! Je les aime trop ! Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas pour ça ! Je te promets que je les donnerai à Rogue à Noël prochain ! Il pourra les écouter en confectionnant ses slips !supplia Minerva. »

« C'est trop tard. Que tu aimes ce groupe, je m'en fiche mais que tu OSES faire des "soirées dansantes" avec Rogue et Dumbledore ! ET Voldemort ! »

« Je... Mais c'est Voldemort ! Il me force à y aller! Tu sais bien que sa baguette m'a toujours fait peur ! **Note de la Direction : Pardonnez le mauvais jeu de mots de Ptronille »**

« Est-ce lui qui t'as forcé à faire un strip sur "If you Can't Charm Me" **?Note de la Direction : Parodie de cette célèbre chanson « If you can't Rock me »**

« Non. Ça, c'était parce que j'étais énervée. J'avais vu Malfoy et Potter se fouetter en compagnie d'animaux étranges ressemblants à des paillassons, alors ça ne m'a pas aidé. Et puis, tu aurais pu... intervenir. Me remettre dans le droit chemin, mais non, toi, il faut toujours que tu laisses faire !accusa Minerva. »

« On ne va pas reparler de ça maintenant Minerva! Le fait est que je romps! »

« Et le deuxième fait est que je refuse, rétorqua-t-elle. »

« Désolé Minerva mais Gertrude et moi sommes follement amoureux. J'espère qu'on restera amis. »

« TU PEUX TOUJOURS COURIR ! BARRE-TOI OU JE CHANTE "PAINT IT BLACK" ! »

_Minerva ouvrit la bouche. Percevant la menace terriiibblllee, Peeves se précipita sur le mur le plus proche. Et il avait raison. Il avait à peine traversé le mur qu'il entendit "I SEEE a REED doooorr and I want it PPAAAAIIINNTED BLAAAACK!!" chanté par la voix ô combien mélodieuse de Minerva McGonagal. _

_Peeves partit rapidement embêter Rusard. Cependant, les élèves passant dans le couloir près du bureau de la directrice adjointe furent traumatisés, non pas d'entendre leur prof chanter cette chanson -ça lui prenait des fois ; comme celle où elle l'avait hurlé dans toute la Grande Salle-, mais ils furent choqués par le fait qu'elle semblait _pleurer.

_JAMAIS PERSONNE AU MONDE n'avait vu ou entendu MINERVA MCGONNAGALL PLEURER._

_Donc, une certaine fille aux cheveux emmêlés et un garçon de Gryffondor aux yeux verts décidèrent de faire leur BA et de tenter de communiquer avec leur professeur..._

"Professeur McGonnagal? demanda Hermione"

_Celle-ci aperçut les deux mains liées de ses élèves_.

"BOUOOUUHHHOUHOHUOU, hurla-t-elle, tout en s'effondrant sur l'épaule de son élève préférée."

_Hermione était presque à terre lorsqu'Harry eut la bonne idée d'intervenir. Il saisit avec fermeté l'épaule de son professeur et la releva. Lorsqu'elle releva son visage, Harry fut ému par ses yeux de chien-battu-affamé-et-assoiffé-par-40°C-à-l'ombre._

_Il resta en contemplation devant ce visage noble et ridé et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il entendit un "hm hm" venant du sol._

"Oui Hermione chérie?"

"Tu es supposé m'aider à me relever là. Pour compléter ton portrait d'homme fort, sensible et gentleman."

"Bien sûr ma chérie."

_Harry poussa Minerva sur une chaise et lui tendit galamment son mouchoir ; et comme il était un homme exceptionnel, il arriva à relever Hermione EN MÊME TEMPS. _

**Note de la Direction : Oula, un féministe ! VIRE !**

"BOUUUHHHOUUUUUHOUUUUUHOUUUUUUU !" pleura la prof.

_Les deux élèves échangèrent un regard et chacun s'accapara une épaule à tapoter en compatissant_

"Tout va s'arranger, dit Harry."

"Nnooooonn!! Peeves m'a quittée pour Gertrude!"

_Hermione et Harry s'échangèrent un regard. Mais qui donc était Gertrude?_

"Vous ne vous étonnez pas sur mon amour secret et impossible avec Peeves ?

"Voyons Madame, TOUT le monde est au courant de votre amour secret et impossible avec Peeves, révéla Harry. »

« Ainsi que de votre amour secret et impossible pour Mick Jagger, le chanteur des Rolling Stones, compléta Hermione. »

**Note de la direction: Les Rolling stones ne nous appartiennent pas ainsi que leur excellente musique. God, on doit toujours faire des disclaimer**

"Ah bon ? Mais, ils sont secrets."

"Oui madame" répondit Hermione. "Mais le but d'un secret est d'être percé PUIS su par tout le monde."

"Ah, j'avais oublié, dit Minerva, un peu simplette."

_Ils tapèrent sur son épaule, compatissants. Après quelques minutes tape-que-je-te-tape-l'épaule, Harry commença à avoir mal à la main. Hermione le remarqua et dit: _

"Ah Mon petit Harry! Il te faut de l'entraînement!"

À ces mots, Mc Gonnagal releva la tête: "De l'entraînement? Mais oui! C'est ça!"

Et elle partit d'un pas gaillard en chantant "le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, et les pigeons fientent!!"

_Nos deux comparses, la main en l'air, la goutte manga derrière la tête, se demandèrent qu'est-ce que leur professeur avait en tête. Ceci pensé, ils repartirent main dans la main, galopant dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'une salle isolée._

:--- :

Avec la STVADLCJI (Société des Tapis Volants Allant De La Chine Jusqu'en Inde), envolez-vous en l'air et goûtez au plaisir du vol !

En partenariat avec les Feux de l'humour.

Avec la Chantilly Tootandoossoeur(1) , retrouvez vos bons vieux amis qui ne disaient jamais rien pour vous contredire.

En partenariat avec les Feux de l'humour.

(1) Contient certaines substances pouvant rendre euphoriques

« Ahhhhh, dit Dumbledore en soupirant, confortablement installé contre son homme. Cette crème glacée au caramal salé + Chantilly Tootandoossoeur est vraiment parfaite.

- Attends, tu as mis de la CHANTILLY DROGUANTE dans MA GLACE ??? Mais POURQUOI, ALBONBON ? s'écria Voldemort.

- Voyons, mamour, tu ne pouvais pas continuer à tuer tous les gens qui te contrariaient !

- Mais... C'est marrant !

- Dans un bouquin ou un film, oui, c'est drôle, parce que c'est pas réel. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un de ces vieilles fictions que tu lisais dans ton orphelinat Moldu !

- Mais... Mais... »

Voldemort fit des yeux de chien battu...et Snape arriva.

« J'ai vos slips !!!! »

Coupés en plein élan de scène dramatique, les deux tourteraux regardèrent le prof de potions sans comprendre.

« Bah oui ! Les SLIPS ! Que vous m'avez commandé !

- Ahhhh, euh... Oui, si vous le dites. Au fait, Severus, pas mal la nouvelle tenue... »

En effet, Severus semblait avoir décidé de lancer une mode. Il avait repris son uniforme de pole-dancer (cf Pour un bonbon au citron) mais il l'avait retravaillé. Tous les morceaux de tissus qui composaient sa tenue avaient à présent une teinte violacée. Un parfait contraste avec les quelques soleils qui ornaient son slipotête. On voyait sur ses mollets de la cire...pour quoi faire? Si vous regardiez de plus près, vous verriez sur l'arrière du mollet une partie avec un bout de bande détaché. Il semblait avoir enfin remarqué le sex-appeal des jambes épilées grâce à Ciranous la cire révolutionnaire.

"Merci Deaarr, répondit Severus. Je l'ai faite moi-même! Tu veux la même?"

Dumbledore intervint.

"Non il m'en veut pas."

Severus perdit son sourire

"Anyway, voici ton slip Voldy!"

Il lui tendit un slip où se profilaient des têtes de morts vertes qui, touchées, criaient "BOTHER" avec la voix d'une jeune fille qui a pris 14 ans en Septembre.

"C'est adorable Severus. Maintenant, baise le bas de ma robe."

"Tominou! Tu avais dit que tu arrêterais! s'écria Dumbledore."

"Roooooh, mais c'est marrant, ça ! Allez, essaye."

"Euh... Severus, pourriez-vous baiser le bas de ma robe, s'il vous plaît ?"

Snape leva un sourcil.

"Nan, nan, pas comme ça, Bubus. Plus autoritaire, et moins poli."

"Severus, baise ma robe !"

Snape croisa les bras.

"Maintenant, penses à quelque chose qui te mette très en colère."

"Comme toi et lui dans le même lit ?"

"Euh... ça te met en colère ?demanda Voldy d'une toute petite voix. »

"Nan, ça me rend TRISTE !"

Alors qu'Albus allait se mettre à pleurer, une pensée traversa son esprit.

« Il n'y aura jamais plus de soldes sur les chapeaux et robes à étoiles brillantes de chez Mme Machin ! »

L'effet fut immédiat. Il hurla de rage, et, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs derrière ses horribles lunettes en demi-lune, il s'exclama d'une voix de baryton :

"SEVERUS, BAISE MA ROBE !"

L'ex-Mangemort glapit de peur et se laissa tomber à genoux, puis il rampa vers la robe de son nouveau maître. Et il déposa un bisou dessus.

"BAH VOILA !" s'écria le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Bon, désolé, ça recommence !"

Et les deux tourteraux se réinstallèrent devant la boule de cristal. Quant à Snape, il resta aux pieds de Dumbledore, attendant que celui-ci lui donne le droit de retourner à ses appartements...

Avec BABAORUM(Biscuits aux bons arômes originaux. Royaux, utiles et Mangeables), vous serez de toutes les fêtes! En partenariat avec Les Feux de l'Humour.

:--- :

_De la fumée. Un rire diabolique. Puis une quinte de toux. _

"Saperlipopette!s'écria Mc Gonnagal. La potion a encore raté! Bon on va revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes..."

_Elle soupira lourdement. Puis d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître ce qui sera son instrument de torture...une corde...à sauter._

"Times are tough, déclara-t-elle sagement avant de prendre la corde à sauter et de sauter... (ndpanth: c'est étonnant hein...) »

_En son for intérieur, Minerva Annabelle Bergère McGonnagal se répétait: "Tu vas le payer Peeves, tu vas le payer..."_

Pendant ce temps-là...

_Goyle ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit en voyant son corps adipeux et nu dans le même lit que celui de son ami Crabbe._

_Quel fabuleux amant il faisait! Ils avaient tous les deux cette même hargne, cette envie. Mais le plus fabuleux était qu'ils étaient sur la même onde. Goyle soupira de bonheur n admirant Crabbe. Il lui caressa doucement la joue ce qui réveilla l'autre homme. En effet, la caresse s'apparentait plus à un coup de poing qu'autre chose._

"humph Grumph Note de la Direction: Bonjour Chéri, grogna Crabbe."

_Goyle ne fut nullement gêné par l'haleine du matin de son compagnon. _

"humph Grumph, répondit-il."

Encore pendant ce temps là...

"Lalalalalalala, chanta une jeune fille blonde."

_Elle se plaça face à son miroir avant de mettre ses boucles d'oreilles-radis. Elle se brossa les cheveux puis s'habilla à l'uniforme de Serdaigle. Tout à coup, elle vit un hibou familier. En effet, c'était un "Hibus Dragus", une espèce crée en un seul but. _

_Elle prit donc la lettre et reconnut immédiatement SON écriture droite à l'encre rouge écarlate. Les mains tremblantes, elle déplia SA lettre._

« Ma chère Darling (ndptronille : MDRRR !),

Je ne puis attendre plus longtemps de te voir ; Tu m'as révélé être à Poudlard.

Alors , je cours, je vole... et j'arriverai demain soir, au dîner.

Attends-moi jusque là.

Et ne FLIRTE PAS avec les Serpentards.

Si, si, je sais bien que tu le fais. Quelqu'un t'a dénoncé.

A bientôt, mon Amour.

Je t'aime."

_Tout à coup, l'image eut un soubresaut, et de longues lignes roses et bleues dansèrent sur l'écran._

"OH NON ! " s'écria Albonbon. "Encore des interférences !"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, chéri, je vais te sauver !" cria Voldemort.

"Vouiiii !"

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres partit. Pendant un quart d'heure, le grand sorcier Dumbledore et son esclave Severus Rogue qui s'était agenouillé à ses pieds patientèrent. Soudain l'image réapparut. Mais comble du malheur, l'épisode s'était terminé... _

"NAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!hurla Voldemort en entrant dans la pièce."

"Oh, mon petit Tominou, ne t'inquiètes pas voyons. Il y a encore un quart d'heure de publicité avant que l'épisode prochain ne commence, mais nous aurons au moins notre show."

"Mais...mais...Tu apparaissais à la fin! s'exclama Voldemort. Je voulais te voir!"

"Mais je suis juste devant toi, Tominou. Un câlin te rassurerait ?"

"Mais...Mais...fit-il avant de fondre en larmes."

_Rogue les regarda d'un air sceptique avant de se rappeler que les deux avaient des dons de légimancie. Puis il se rappela qu'ils étaient sans doute trop occupés pour se soucier de lui._

_Il pensa donc toutes les horreurs du monde sur les deux plus grands sorciers des temps modernes, avant que Dumbledore ne se retourne d'un coup, et d'un air très menaçant, fasse : "BOUH !"_

_Rogue tomba immédiatement à genoux et rampa vers Albus en se repentant. Et tout d'un coup, d'une voix qui ressemblait à celle d'un présentateur de télé merdique sortant d'une radio qui captait très très très mal, le générique des Feux de l'Humour se fit entendre._

"OUAIS ! C'EST GENIAL !!!" crièrent-ils en se ruant devant la télé.

_Et alors qu'un troisième épisode commençait, le seul son qu'on entendit mis à part le jingle ridicule de la série fut un simple murmure de Rogue :_

"Maître Albus, jepeuxrentrerchezmoimaintenants'ilvousplaît?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Ndpant : Remerciez Ptronille d'avoir terminé ce chap parce que j'étais pas dans l'humeur ! You're the Best !


End file.
